Dangerous love
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: You've met a grinning, captivating and dangerous stranger, will he bring about love, hurt or danger? Gin x Oc / Reader


Author's Note: Hello everyone ~ Uhm, I didn't post a fic last week, so my apologies. Anyway, this fic is written for a friend of mine, who tragically have no fics of her favorite character to read. So yea, tadah, I transformed into a good friend and wrote one. LOL okay. Enjoy! As always, I'm sorry for any mistakes in this story! Do review or something ~

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor Gin. If I did... -nosebleeds-

* * *

A thunder roared out nearby just as I closed the door to my work place, Delicate Sense Restaurant. However special it might sound, it is actually just another restaurant where people come and go. Hastily, I took off my wet coat and head towards the workers' room to change into my uniform. Greetings were exchanged silently between a few colleagues and me, while some others just scolded me for being late for work. I glanced at the antique clock that stood strangely beautifully on the modernly decorated wall. _I'm still ten minutes early, urgh! _

I changed into my uniform and took one last look at myself in the mirror before stepping out to face the challenge of serving 'high-class' customers. Putting on my best smile, I walked towards the family of three that stood there waiting at the queue to be seated. _Not too scary for the first customer of my day! _Orders were taken, and then served; the routine of my dialing work shift remained the same. _Not that I'm complaining, but if only there's a little more bit of fun…_

* * *

A soft sign escaped my lips as I slipped the small notepad that I've been scribbling on, into my pocket. My long awaited break time finally arrived. I let legs gave out beneath me and plopped painfully on my butt onto the wooden chair. I should have been used to it already, but my leg hasn't…

The clock ticked the time away ever so slowly as I closed my eyes, hoping that it would somehow help me regain my energy for the rest of the day. Despite my wishes, weariness still tried to steal away every bit of my remaining energy. Another exhausted sigh came from my mouth. I opened my eyes and decided to entertain myself with the small, dust covered television that is in front of me.

I went towards the switch behind the television and made to on it before going back to my rock hard chair. My finger pressed down on the little red button. I waited there for the colored screen to come on. My fingers drummed repeatedly on the table while I hopelessly wait for the television to start. A few seconds later, I gave up. I flipped the switch off and head out of the room for a cup of water. After quenching my thirst at the water dispenser, I went back to the room to enjoy the remaining ten minutes of my break.

It always amazes me, in a bad way, how the time can pass as slow as possible this moment, and then fly away the next. While I walked back, I saw a colleague of mine a few steps away from my destination. We nodded towards each other as a form of greeting. Once I opened the door, what met my eyes were the vibrant and flashing colors on the television screen. I looked back into the corridor.

"Hey! Thanks for fixing the television!" I shouted out my gratitude to the colleague from just now.

"Huh? What television?"

"The one in this room! You fixed it right?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. You've been working too hard."

She gave me a confused look and walked away before any more questions spill out of my mouth. I retreated back into the room and stare at the duct collected television. The switch which I flipped off was back on. Deeming it as some problem caused by the power circuit, I decided to enjoy the show.

Tons of useless TV-shopping advertisements showed up, boring me to near death instead of entertaining me. After even more advertisement, an interesting clip came up.

"It is 6.44pm! And it is time with Madam Werldishan, the mystical teller again! Now let us see what she has to say!"

"Evening, may this 60 seconds of your time mystify the whole of your life."

She took out a silver coated wineglass and poured something into it. A steam of light shone down onto the wineglass was reflected right into the camera. I squint my eyes at the light and her voice came out again.

"A grin, a danger, and then a silver light."

Immediately after her words, the glaring light vanished along with the wineglass that was in her hands. Both the cast remain looking calm like nothing happened.

"Catch us next time for another mysterious minute!" The moment after their words, a soft alarm in the room went off, signaling the end of my break. I shoved the eerie feeling aside and turned the television off once more. Unlike a lot of other restaurant, many people come here for lunch instead for dinner, due to the location of the restaurant. It is set up at a somewhat secluded place. I went to the counter and began my work once more.

* * *

That marks the beginning of my unlucky evening. At the short queue was a group of impatient looking girls. Everything about this job of mine is good, except the unreasonable and demanding superiors and snobby, impatient customers. If they do not want to wait, they might as well reserve a seat before coming here, isn't it basic knowledge?

I groaned inwardly as I scribbled down orders after orders and head to the kitchen repeatedly. Incidents happened that evening more than any other. I almost tripped, received glares from customers that I didn't do anything to, and being nagged for being slow by customers.

I glanced at the clock only to find that I will be off work in a few hours. I pat myself lightly on the cheeks to freshen myself up and head towards the counter. The moment I reached there, I heard the clacking of high heels coming closer. As a habit, I bowed slight without looking up.

"A table for… two?"

The moment I looked up from after my slight bow, I saw two people instead of just one. I didn't even hear the sound of his footsteps.

"We have a reservation." The woman's voice sounded out again.

"Okay sure. May I have the name it is reserved under?"

"Ichimaru Gin."

A different voice came to my ears this time round. I looked up at the couple once again. A grin set itself on the face of the guy I assumed to be this Ichimaru Gin. To be honest, the grin on his face kinds of creeps me out, but at the same time, I can't imagine a grin like this to look as hot on someone else other than him. I took in the features of the guy, he have sharp features, somewhat pale, and his hair. His unusually, silver colored hair that looked so... soft.

"Hello? We don't have all the time in the world, so do your job and stop staring!"

The lady's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. My eyes darted towards her as I controlled myself not to scoff at her.

"Please follow me to your room number 3."

I controlled my tone to be as polite as possible and turned around. Behind me, I could still here the constant rambling about me.

"She's such a creep right, Gin?"

Occasional 'hmm' came from the guy without actually answering her question. Other than that, he remained silent. Not silent as in not speaking, he is quiet to the point where I can't even hear his footsteps, like earlier. Once we reached the room, I opened the door for them and took their orders.

* * *

A minute later, I came back in with their drinks. I served the guy first, then the woman. When I was placing down her drink, her elbow hit against my arm. The glass in my hands tilted sideways and slipped out of my hands. The contents in the glass came pouring out onto her. _Shit! _I cursed in my mind as her eyes widened and a scream erupted from her.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, miss! Let me help you!"

I apologized and grabbed the tissue on the table to try to aid her. From the corner of my eye, I saw her hand stretching out towards me. But it was too late to do anything. Her hand came in contact with my cheek as a sharp pain erupted. A drop of warm liquid rolled down my cheek. Her fancily, manicured nails was stained with my blood. My hands slowly reached up to the cut on my burning cheek. I took my hands away the moment it touched the cut, the pain was… pricking.

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my jaw tightly together. _Okay, calm down, don't be rash. _I took a deep breath, trying to keep my anger in control. My fist clenched up instinctively as I stopped myself from glaring daggers at her.

"Do you have any idea who I am?! I can remove your whole existence, or make you experience hell with just a phone call!"

She spat out. The guy beside her just sat there, watching the both of us through his grin. _What's with this guy? _The moment I shifted my attention back to her, she opened her mouth again.

"Oh, look at your fist, want to hit me? Come try it then!"

Her hand rose up once more and swung down, hard. But this time round, my hand too, shot out and grab hers.

"I took a slap, that is definitely enough for your fancy-ass dress."

Thankfully, my voice came out as calm as I wanted it to be. Anger burned in her eyes as she tried to tear her arm out of my grasp. My strength easily overpowered hers because of the carrying of stuffs in my job. I let go of her hand and turned around, leaving the lunatic. When I got out of the room, the face of that guy came back to my mind. If I wasn't mistaken, the grin he had on, grew bigger the moment I caught her arm.

The moment I stepped out of the room and into the main dining area, the faces of my colleagues were filled with bewilderment. I ignored the curious gaze at my cheek and headed to the bathroom to clean the cut after I took the first aid kit. _Damn, her nails sure are sharp. _

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, eyeing the cut as I opened up the alcohol pad. _Here goes… _I pressed the pad lightly onto my wound, and damn, it hurt like a bitch. My eyes watered slightly at the stinging pain. While in the process of cleaning the wound, a co-worker of mine came into the washroom.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?"

"Well, it could have been worse, so I'm fine." I gave a soft smile as I continued to prod around my wound.

"What happened in there? Who did this?"

"Hmm, I don't know her name. The room was booked by the guy with her who seemed to be called Ichimaru Gin."

"I – Ichimaru Gin?! He was in the room?!"

I gave a slight nod and stuck a big piece of plaster onto the cut. _I look ridiculous… _

"Do you have any idea who you just messed with?!" She shouted into my ears as she looked at me with an appalled look on her face before continuing her speech, "he is one of the most influential people in the world! I heard that he is also involved with the underworld and has superior control there!"

"So? It's not like I did anything to him, I only defended myself against that crazy bitch of his."

My colleague deadpanned as I closed the first aid kid and head out of the bathroom to continue my work.

* * *

_Finally, I can go home… _ I sighed once more as I closed my locker and grabbed my bag. I took a look at my watch before heading out to the door. _10.00pm, at least I was dismissed on time today. _I opened the door and the cold wind hit me hard against my skin. All I wanted was to get home soon, have a warm bath and sleep.

My eye fixed itself at the empty looking alley. And I did what a typical drama's female lead would do; I took the alley as a shortcut to my bus stop. _This isn't a drama anyway. _I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity and ignored the creepy feelings.

_Boy, how wrong was I…_

* * *

When I was halfway through the alley, I heard a set of footsteps behind me, coming closer. I quickened my pace slightly and hoped that all this were just my imagination.

"Don't move, don't make a sound."

A gasp escaped my lips as I felt pressure on my lower back. The owner of the voice pushed the object even more into my back before speaking up once more.

"Do as I say, unless you want to be scarred, _all over._"

His other hand brought a gleaming, silver knife up to my face. Cold sweat trickled down from my forehead as he used the pressure on my lower back to push me around. He stopped the moment we arrived at a dead end. He shoved me forward and I stumbled around before finally regaining my balance despite my fear. I frantically turned around, looking for a way to escape.

"If you scream, you'd either find a bullet between your eyes or this knife in your body, you decide."

He took a menacing step forward and his face came into the view. His arm was out in front of him, holding on to a gun. I kept my mouth shut and backed away from him until my back hit against the dirty wall. With every step he took, the fear bubbled up within me even more. _Fuck it, it's either I scream and die, or I die without screaming. _

* * *

I took a deep breath, the smell of garbage and rotten food filled my nose but I readied myself to let out the best scream in my entire life. My mouth opened up, but no sound came out. His fingers wrapped itself around my neck, eliminating any chance of me making a noise.

I clawed at his arm, wishing, _no, praying, _that I can magically escape this situation. His other hand took hold of the collar of my blouse, and in one swift movement, my buttons went flying around. I raised my leg, hoping to get a good kick in his nuts, but was easily stopped when he pressed his hips against me.

No amount of words can express how sickening it is to feel his breath on my chest and his disgusting organ pressing against me. Beads of tears welled up in the corner of my eye and rolled down one after another.

_I __**was **__hoping, I __**tried **__fighting, I feel like I __**am **__dying._

"My, my, look at what we have here ~"

* * *

Author's Note: OKAY THANK YOU FOR GIVING THIS STORY A TRY :D Uhm, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's more to come? I don't know, hope you liked it, everyone.


End file.
